


Chaos at W-E. Call in Dick!

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick saves the day, W-E Board are idiots, and nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Board of Directors are idiots and the whole family is done with them.Time to call in the heavy guns ;)
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Chaos at W-E. Call in Dick!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to write arrogant Damian, In my AU he's adorable and always near a family member (Yes even Tim, hello? Master minds against big bros?)
> 
> I made some grammar changes here. So if someone has read this a billion times and remember it word for word. Now you know.

Tim was in his office when Steph came in with a few blueprint scrolls that they placed on a different table to look through, they had reached her third scroll when a loud, angry roar shacked the whole building that made the two cringe and look at each other before glancing at the doors.

Jason ran past the open doors with Cass close behind but Damian skidded to a stop. "Dad lost his temper." He said and ran after the two again.

"Really? I thought that was Dick." Tim mumbled as he rubbed his ear and shook his head to get the tinnitus away while Steph turned around, pressing her lips together as if she was decided to stay here and keep working or head over there and stop her new father from possible strangle the board members.

Tim had gone back to the drawings and frowned. "Did you leave a copy for Dad?" He tilted his head towards her as he said that. "Yeah, a digital one that they are going through right now. I ran in with it just before they started and told him I was gonna show you these... Why?" Steph leaned in and tried to find what Tim had found... She cringed as the discovery.

"Ooookay... Um... Dick is free today right?"

"Nope, 12-hour shift."

"I hate his police job sometimes." Steph growled and sat down on one of the chairs after the scrolls were rolled together, Tim sat down behind the desk and sighed, knowing the feeling. "Especially in Blüdhaven, takes him about... An hour or two to get here."

"Miss me that much?"

Two sets of blue eyes snapped towards the door where Richard Wayne himself stood leaning against the post, dressed in a business suit. Steph squealed as she glomped him in a hug and Tim threw his arms in the air in victory.

Richard chuckled as he placed a kiss on Steph's temple. "Alright, what was the problem before I interrupted?"

"Dad lost it, if you were in the building like... 1... 2 minutes ago?" Steph frowned and looked at Tim who shrugged so she turned back to the bat trapped in her hug. "The whole lobby heard, you should've seen their faces! I took the express elevator to get here faster, since I figured the nor-"

Richard was cut up when a wave of anger walked past Tim's office and soon they heard the double doors at the end of the hall way slam shut that made the whole room shake. "I think he just slammed the doors into jigsaw puzzles." Tim voiced up and the three walked out of Tim's office.

"DICK!"

Richard had two seconds to save some air in his lungs before Jason slammed into him, kinda hard not to miss that white streak. The eldest Wayne's brows quirked a bit at the action before looking at the other two and then Tim and Steph.

"You're the _'*Bat-whisperer*'_ , do you see why we were so happy to see you?!" Tim whispered with enough volume to show his panic, Richard rolled his eyes before he tangle Jason off him.

"Alright, I'll go see what's with him, you get back to the meeting and find out what's going on."

Jason mouthed a _'What?!'_ before throwing his head back with a groan and the Batkids went to the meeting room while Richard headed towards Bruce's office, hoping to convince the man to take some time off for a while. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lucius's number.

"Hey, it's me- You heard the eruption right?... Good, hey could you spare some time and file the paper work to each of us? Give Bruce some time to calm down... I think we can try 2 months, see if he decides for himself somewhere at that time... Great... Yeah I'm heading there now one sec-"

Richard placed the phone against his shoulder while asking Bruce's secretary Caroline quietly if it was safe to enter without getting fried from the volcanic anger.

She seemed unsure but if anyone could calm Bruce down from an eruption like that it would be Richard, Caroline nodded and Richard went back to his phone.

"Ya, just have everyone place Bruce's paper work in our offices for 2 months... Great thanks." Bruce looked up with a frown when he heard the sentence and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him. Richard waved as he ended the call and closed the door, throwing a bag of cough drops that Bruce caught without blinking.

Richard pocketed his phone and sat down. "I heard you all the way down to the lobby and grabbed those on the way... What is it this time?" He could see something was really pissing Bruce off and the second he opened his mouth to answer the double doors flew open and they found Tim there, tie slightly loose, hair ruffled and looking super pissed.

"Dick. Meeting. Please. Solve this before there's a bloodbath!"

Tim was struggling to stay calm, explain the situation and not use to much strength to punch a crater in the wall. Bruce sighed and took a cough drop, clearly done dealing with the board for the next year. Richard sighed and snapped his fingers at the chair he had been in clearly telling Tim to sit down and breath.

Everyone that was on the same floor slammed themselves as close to the walls as they could when he walked past, they had see Bruce and Tim rush past in rage but Richard seemed calm... They still didn't take any chances! Richard reached the board room and slammed the doors open, making everyone in the room jump.

"Wayne's out, board explain." He said.

Everyone gulped.

This wasn't going to end well.

**000**

Almost an hour had gone by and nothing had been heard from the board room that had seen two Wayne's storm out in rage and four sent out by the order of their brother, no shouting for over an hour.

Bruce frowned as he twirled a pen between his fingers looking out the windows while his present kids went through the paper work, Cass was testing some prototypes made for people like her. She offered to try them out before they went out the market and when ever she found something that needed fixing she turned to Lucius, who was sitting beside her.

"It's been an hour now." Jason finally had had enough and looked at the doors. "What's he doing in there?"

Tim and Damian shrugged and Stephanie stood up. "Anyone want some lunch?" She grabbed a pen and notepad to write down the orders before leaving the room, Lucius frowned at the door.

"What are you thinking about Lucius?" Bruce spoke up, having see the frown in the window reflection.

The man leaned back. "It's just... I seem to remember this sort of thing happen before... Yes! * _He snapped his fingers_ * It was a few months after you took Dick in! He was told to wait here while you went to a meeting and you came back in that mood just now, we didn't see him run off towards the meeting room. And when we noticed he wasn't here until Caroline came in and told us the deal had gone through!"

Bruce thought back and... Lucius was right, he had been terrified when Dick disappeared like that and when he heard what the boy had done he had gaped at him for a solid 5 minutes while Lucius questioned the boy.

Steph came back 13 minutes after leaving and glanced around the room. "Oh come on! I thought he was back by now!" She handed out the lunches and had just sat down when the long-awaited roar was heard, making them jump slightly. "And I spoke to soon."

"GYPSIES SHOULDN'T BE IN CHARGE OF A COMPANY!"

Bruce and Lucius's still-plastic-wrapped sandwiches fell out of their slack hands as they gaped at the door. They had waited for the roar but... Now they wished they hadn't called Dick in!

Damian sat frozen with his sandwich in his mouth and looked at the door with wide eyes while Tim and Jason's unopened soda bottles hit the floor, the girls had stopped breathing all together.

"Did he-" Jason began.

Caroline came through the door, a smug wide smirk on her face as she let one of the board members in, the only one who hadn't yet said a word. "Well, First off: We will correct the mistakes made on the projects, sorry they were there in the first place, Second: That shout just now? He shut up pretty quick and Third..."

Bruce held his breath just in case of really bad news, he had lost his temper once today so he wasn't going to-

"How the hell did your eldest son slam 5 small companies together and beat Lex Corp as the largest company in just an hour?!" The man shrieked in shock and threw his arms out.

Lucius fainted while Bruce's jaw almost hit the desk. "He- Dick... MY SON DID WHAT?!"

"Lex Luthor is on his way here now and oh boy- I am not going to be near!... But we will put up cameras because the whole company's gonna want to see this Live!" The man left and Caroline shrugged.

"That kid hasn't changed on bit, first time he did this he combined 2 small companies! He just breaks his own record keeping this up!"

She closed the doors and it took at least 10 minutes before the occupants in the room got their brains working again, another 5 and a holo-screen appeared showing a text that said _'No sound, sorry!'_ before switching to Luthor entering Richard's office, the bald man looked like he was trying not to shoot the younger man on sight.

Richard's face was blank.

"Oh come on Dick! Cass read them through this whole thing okay?!" Tim moaned and covered his eyes... But then he split his fingers to peak through.

The two talked and Luthor lowered his head for a moment, shook it before the two stood up and shook hands. Luthor then left the office and 15 minutes after the holo-screen went black there was a new, longer message.

' _Luthor admits defeat! W-E is THE largest company!_

_IN THE WORLD!'_

"What?!" Bruce shouted as he shot to his feet in shock while his kids cheered, high-fived, hugged and jumped screaming _'He did it! He did it!'_ , Lucius had fainted again when he had finished reading the text.

The boys finally let go of each other as they ran for the door and stopped just in time to find a smug looking Richard standing there.

"I'll be at the Manor when you guys decide to call it a day. I called Clark and a Gotham reporter who actually is truthful, don't strangle-hug me when you see the first page tomorrow." He said and left.

Bruce's legs shook so badly he crashed down in the chair again, he had heard Dick, he was still looking at the message and one thought was repeating itself in his head:

_'What did I do to deserve that kid as my son?!'_

**Author's Note:**

> FROM CH2 END NOTES ON FF:
> 
> The reason Dick was 'called in' was that reports of faulty tech and other stuff from W-E had caused a lot of damage and a contract they had been struggling with was a no-go discussion. All this escalated into something worse so by the time Bruce stormed out the company was close to collapse (Like skyscrapers do when they collapse from the top and down)
> 
> The thing is none of them remembered that Dick had been in the same room as them when they talked about this meeting day so Dick had managed to get a free day and arrived just in time, they thought it was a wild coincidence or that one of them had sent a loud enough pray (ya right xD with their Bat luck?)
> 
> so in one... ONE hour... Dick manages to save the company, build it stronger and beat Luthor without even trying!
> 
> Awesome? or what! *throws hands in the air* Nightwing/Dick Grayson-Wayne rocks!


End file.
